Entries of a Running Loving Draco Malfoy
by DrarryForverLoving
Summary: Draco's gotten his hands on a journal that makes him only tell the truth within it. It can also tell the future, what happens when it tells him he has a crush on the boy-wonder? What does the journal say to make Draco run from Voldemort? What happens that makes him fight with Harry against Voldemort? Read to find out. Rated for language, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The first underlined word is supposed to be crossed out.**

**The first entry**

_**How is it that only he can get this reaction out of me. I don't like it, I'm so vulnerable every time he barely touches my arm my heart beats a million miles a minute. I can't stop thinking of him, he can't do this anymore I hate it.** My thoughts were scrambled once again this morning, he had just brushed my arm walking by me out of Potions class. I froze yet again, I don't like feeling this vulnerable. He leaves me wanting more, and hating myself for it. It's the worst type of teasing. He gets me to do the weirdest things like once he decided to walk out of the locker room with his shirt soaking wet, not only that, but it was a plain white button up. I could see his chest so well, he may as well have been shirtless. I of course did the worst thing possible in that situation, I made a high pitched eeping noise. No I don't mean fucking noise I mean I Draco Lucius Malfoy eeped at Harry fucking Potter. Can you picture it, because even I have problems with it. Don't get me wrong it actually happened he's broken me down enough to eep at him. I really can't wait to get out of here in 3 days to be exact. I can go back to the manor and get the Malfoy rules re-jammed into my head, and I get to stay the hell away from Harry Potter._

_ -Draco M_

_ June 21__st__ 1996_

I heard some other fifth years coming up the stairs, so I picked up my journal and put it in my trunk. I was packing for the manor when I stumbled upon the journal I had just gotten a week ago. I had yet to write in it, but I knew what it'd do after I wrote in it. It was charmed to make the words I had written in it truthful. I literally couldn't lie to it. It changed my words the second I'd write them, although it didn't change it when I crossed out Potter's name, _I wonder why? Does it think I'm in denial about something... That would make sense I guess, with what it was saying about me... I of course said nothing about eeping at Harry Potter. I am a Malfoy calm and collected. I do however need those family rules re-jammed in my head... I wonder if it can truthfully tell the future... I'll check that in 1 second. First I have to make sure no one else is going to notice this..._

I looked around the room making sure no one else would see the journal entry I was about to put in. I quickly jotted down the words,

_There is not a war coming up._

It was automatically changed to,

_There is a war coming up._

My breath hitched I guess now is the time to figure out if my gut was correct. I carefully wrote down the words,

_My father will force me to be a death-eater._

It was changed to

_My father will not force me to be a death-eater, but Voldemort will._

My breathing became shallow, _oh god, I don't want to be a death-eater. I hate my father and every little thing he stands for, and I know it's wrong, but I just realized this. I don't want to be forced to do this, what will my fathers dark lord do to force me into this?... I know what he'll do. I have to tell mum, I have to warn her before I'm forced to do this._

I repacked my journal and sat down telling my mum to meet me at the gates instead of sending an elf to get me. I told her that it's urgent, and she needs to get here soon.


	2. With

_**A/N: Alright guys I thought I' tell you that I'll be updating once a week, but there's also a slight chance of me stopping my writing for a while, things are really hellish at my house, I'll hopefully have it all sorted out fairly soon. Just thought I'd warn you, now onto the story:**_

**With**

When I got my mothers response of, _I'll be there_. I automatically jumped up and double checked my trunk it was still completely packed nothing was missing, so I went back to bed, _classes tomorrow are going to be horrible. _

It was finally the 24th, Gryffindor won the house cup again, of course. I was on the train being thinking about my plan, once I finally made up my mind, I started crying, hating the fact that I had to remove my mother from the manor. Suddenly the door opened, I looked up and saw Harry Potter standing there. He looked as if he was about to ask me something then he noticed it was me. "Malfoy?"

He sounded so surprised to see me half broken down sitting there, I couldn't help it I burst out in tears. _I hate this, why does it have to be Potter to see me this vulnerable._

He brought his thing s into the compartment and after putting them up he sat down by me. I could tell he was hesitating to do what he thought he should. "Go ahead laugh at me, the alleged Malfoy heir crying alone in a compartment. Have at it."

Harry looked surprised at this, before he pulled me into a hug. I struggled at first, before finally giving in. He shushed my cries until I'd calmed down enough to talk to him. "Now, Draco, _why_ are you crying alone in a compartment?"

I sighed unable to think of a reason. I told him the truth. "I found a journal that can never lie about anything that's written in it. It can also tell the future. It told me the my fathers dark lord would try to force me to be a death eater. I don't want to be my father. I figured that much out after reading what the journal told me. I sent my mum an owl after figuring out that he'd try to use her as a bargaining chip, I need to get her out of there, as well as me. I already know my fathers in to deep, and although I do care about him, I don't think he'd approve of this. I need to find somewhere to stay so that he won't get to me."

At first Harry seemed shocked, then after processing it he said something that shocked me to the bone. "I know somewhere that both of you can stay, he won't find you there."

After the shock of hearing those words was over I quickly replied with, "I don't need your charity Potter."

He smiled at this. "Of course you don't Draco, you wouldn't be you if you needed my charity, however. The person currently living there is related to both you and your mother. I think I could convince him and the rest of the order that you're both in some need of assistance. I already know Sirius would want some form of company, and Kreacher would much prefer to serve under your orders than Sirius'. Hell who knows maybe you could calm that fucking painting down."

I blinked a bit shocked. "Sirius Black is living in that house, and you expect him not to kill us."

Harry rolled his eyes. "He's my godfather, he wouldn't hurt a fly if he could help it... A cat maybe, but anything else, no."

I was slightly confused at this. "Wasn't he trying to kill you all through 3rd year?"

"No he was trying to tell me the truth before I heard the lies, failed, but I know the truth now. Ron's rat was my parents true killer. He was a wizard in animagus form, his real name was Peter Pettigrew."

I sighed in relief. "Alright, owl him, and I'll owl you later if my mother chooses my side."

He smiled and began writing on a piece of parchment.

I started dozing while I was waiting to get there. Before I fell asleep I heard Harry tell me that I wouldn't regret this.

I was woken up by a hand shaking my shoulder slightly. I looked up to see Harry smiling at me. I sat up just as he told me that we were at the train station.

I walked to the gates, trunk in tow. I saw mum sitting down smiling slightly at me, but it didn't reach her eyes. "mum, I need to tell you something in private."

She nodded and we walked to a slightly less occupied area of the train station. I pulled out the journal handing it to her. "Read this, it can't lie, second page is most important."

I waited until she had finished reading it. "I don't want to follow in fathers footsteps, I really don't want to be a death-eater, and I have a funny feeling I know what he'd do to make me be one. I think he'd try to use the sense of familial love I have for you against me."

She smiled. "I'll go back and pack, don't move your feet from this spot... Where are we going?"

I nodded. "the reason I told you to read it, and not just page 2 is because the person that entry was about... He may have figured out my predicament while on the train. Not the one he put me in, he just sort of... Saw me crying. Of course as you should know he's so sympathetic he listened and offered to help. After refusing for a little bit, I eventually agreed. We're going to live with the only not-so-evil family we have left."

She nodded. "so he found out about Sirius, interesting."

I was shocked. "How is it that I'm the only one who didn't know that Sirius Black's a good guy?"

Laughing she said, "I grew up with him, I knew he was incapable of hurting a fly. When they accused him of murder I nearly choked to death I was so shocked."

I smiled and she aparated to the manor. Harry walked up to me. "with, or not."

"with" I saw him smiling ever so slightly as he turned walking away.


	3. Clean Slates

Clean Slates

I had been up, all night, contemplating all of the feelings that I'd analyzed this morning. You see, I'd noticed a weird stirring feeling in my stomach everytime I walked near Malfoy. _No, it's Draco, if you're going to be in love with the guy, the least you can do is use his first name in your mind. _Yeah, you read that thought of mine correctly, I, Harry James Potter am head over heels in love with Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Yes I know what you're thinking, _'Harry, what're you doing with your life, you're supposed to be in love with Ginny, and have her babies, and become one of the Weasley's big, happy family.' _

That's the speech Ron gave me as well, but I can't help it if I don't love the bints the way he does, and just so you know, he doesn't know that I fancy Draco. The only thing he knows, is that I'm gay, and I plan to keep it that way, he'd kill Draco if he found out that I loved that particular bloke, accuse him of putting me under some sort of love spell or some rot like that... Like Draco would ever care about me like that, much less put a love spell on me...

I sighed, and fell back into bed, I had to leave the school tomorrow, so I could visit Sirius for the break.

I woke up slightly later than usual this morning, and quickly dressed, before grabbing my trunk, and running downstairs, by the time I was down there, all the compartments were full, exceptone. I opened the door, and was about to ask to sit there, then I noticed who it was that was sitting in the compartment crying his eyes out.

"Malfoy?"

Draco looked up, slightly horrified at the fact that it was me. I stood there, stock still, wishing that I could just hug him, and comfort him. I had a war going on in my head currently, I was between going and comforting him, or turning around and walking away. Finally my heroic Gryffindor instincts kicked in. I walked into the compartment, and closed the door behind me. I put my things on the rack, and sat down next to the crying boy. I hesitated, not knowing if I should just pat him on the back, or hug him.

I suddenly heard his voice, though it sounded very scratchy, "Go ahead laugh at me, the alleged Malfoy heir crying alone in a compartment. Have at it."

That was when I decided that he needed a hug. I wrapped my arms around him, and though he struggled I held tight, feeling my heart break as he sobbed into my shirt. Once he was calm enough to answer my questions, I pulled away from him slightly. "Now, Draco, _why_ are you crying alone in a compartment?"

He seemed to be unable to lie to me, because the next thing I knew he was telling me the whole truth. "I found a journal that can never lie about anything that's written in it. It can also tell the future. It told me the my fathers dark lord would try to force me to be a death eater. I don't want to be my father. I figured that much out after reading what the journal told me. I sent my mum an owl after figuring out that he'd try to use her as a bargaining chip, I need to get her out of there, as well as me. I already know my fathers in to deep, and although I do care about him, I don't think he'd approve of this. I need to find somewhere to stay so that he won't get to me."

I was shocked at his story, it took me a while, but I eventually processed what he'd said. "I know somewhere that both of you can stay, he won't find you there."

He seemed shocked at my words for a bit. "I don't need your charity Potter."

I smiled at this. _'and old Draco strikes again.' _"Of course you don't Draco, you wouldn't be you if you needed my charity, however. The person currently living there is related to both you and your mother. I think I could convince him and the rest of the order that you're both in some need of assistance. I already know Sirius would want some form of company, and Kreacher would much prefer to serve under your orders than Sirius'. Hell who knows maybe you could calm that fucking painting down."

he blinked at me, looking a bit shocked. "Sirius Black is living in that house, and you expect him not to kill us."

I rolled my eyes at this, _why does every one always say that?_ "He's my godfather, he wouldn't hurt a fly if he could help it... A cat maybe, but anything else, no."

He seemed slightly confused at this. "Wasn't he trying to kill you all through 3rd year?"

I mentally sighed, Ihated having to explain this to anyone who had to see Sirius. "No he was trying to tell me the truth before I heard the lies, failed, but I know the truth now. Ron's rat was my parents true killer. He was a wizard in animagus form, his real name was Peter Pettigrew."

He sighed in what seemed to be relief. "Alright, owl him, and I'll owl you later if my mother chooses my side."

I smiled and began writing my letter to Sirius. I noticed Draco drifting into sleep, and right before he dozed off completely I told him that he wouldn't regret this.

Soon we were at kings cross, and I had to shake him awake. I told him where we were, and we grabbed our stuff and headed seperate ways. I wound up standing around waiting for the Weasley clan for a while, until I saw Draco's mom pop away, and Draco standing in exactly the same spot as before she'd left. I got worried as to whether or not she was coming with him, so I walked up to him. "with, or no."

He smiled at me and said one simple word that made this both easier and harder. "With."

I smiled at him, and patted him on the back, before realizing something. If his dad found out, he'd be pissed, and force Draco into it anyway. That was the moment I decided to sit with him, until his mum showed up again.

Soon Ron found me, and once he saw Draco, he did _**not **_look pleased. Ron charged over to where we were standing.

"Malfoy if you don't move away from my best mate right this minute, you'll regret the day you were born." Ron raised his wand to Draco.

"Ronald Weasley, if you do that to Draco, you will wish you'd never met me." Ron's eyes widened in fear when he looked at me, and saw that I was deadly serious. Ron just smirked slightly, obviously trying to hold back tears.

"Draco is staying with Sirius, and I for a while, and you'd best get used to seeing him around, because I absolutely refuse to let you insult him, or ridicule him."

Ron glared menacingly at Draco. "What has he done to you Harry?!"

"Not a damn thing. I offered him help, not as charity, but because I wanted to make sure he was safe. He'd be used as a pawn for Voldemort, if I didn't let him into Sirius house, and I don't particularly feel like having to hurt him, when he didn't want this in the first place."

Ron stared at me for a minute, before he burst out laughing... I was _**so **_confused. He motioned for me to come over to him. I cautiously walked over there, all the while, keeping my eyes on Draco to make sure he's okay. Ron started whispereing to me. "You like him don't you?"

I nodded, my face turning beat red. Ron's face suddenly became very serious. "Malfoy, you ever hurt Harry, and I'll keep to my last threat."

I smacked him upside the head. "Idiot, he doesn't know that I like him."

"and he wouldn't have beed able to piece it together, until you hit me upside the head like that."

I looked horrified, then I heard a scream It sounded a lot like Draco. I ran over to the spot where I knew he was. I saw his father standiong there, tickling him? I blinked a couple of times, then turned and waved good-bye to Ron. He nodded at me, and left.

I walked cautiously to the scene in front of me, Draco was laughing and squealing, and his dad seemed to be tickling him. I shook my head, a little confused at this. I continued my hike towards them, then I noticed that Narcissa was standing in the corner smiling. I walked over to her.

She saw my slightly confused look. "Lucius, never particularly liked working for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, he just acted like he did, so that it would be easier, but now it seems that he's found an easy way out." I smiled at this, simply nodding.

I was still slightly comprehensive, if Snape had the ability to lie to Voldemort, why couldn't Lucius lie to us. I sighed, and that was the point at which they noticed me. Draco smiled, while Lucius looked as though he'd just eaten something very foul.'

Lucius quickly stood up, and held out his hand. "Mr. Potter."

I reached out my own hand and shook his. "Call me Harry, we'll be living in the same house for the whole of winter break."

Lucius nodded, a slight smile appearing on his lips at my easy acceptance of the news. I motioned for them to follow me to the appointed aparating points. "You are not to tell _**anybody**_, where Sirius is, do you understand me?"

They all nodded, and Lucius did so with a smirk on his face. I then told Narcissa where we were headed, and she aparated us to number twelve. I then gave them a speech, sweet and simple, that this house was under a fideleous charm, and that they were now secret keepers. I then dragged them to go see Sirius.

Sirius looked up, and saw me first, because I ran over and practically barelled over him in the process of hugging him.

"Hello pup."

He then noticed the other, he hugged Narcissa, smiled at Draco, whom smiled back, and shook hands with Lucius. "A few ground rules I am saying as of right now. Number one, during the full moon, if you see Remus, and Snape isn't here, one of you get him his wormwood. Number two, if you see a black dog that resembles a grim, that's padfoot, don't hurt him, or else I'll know. Number three, no and I mean it, absolutely no comments about people's blood being less powerful that your own, and no comments about blood traitors. Hermione and Ron are both very welcome here, as is Ron's family, and if you comment about them being blood-traitors, I will tell Molly not to reprimand the twins for what they do."

Draco's eyes widened in comfirmation that he knew what that meant. He then proceeded to tell his parents about what the twins were capable of. His mother looked like she'd just found the most wonderful thing ever, and his father looked horrified.

I then piped in. "Since I'll begin living here, as soon as I finish this year, I must say something as of right now. Wipe your old board of Malfoy rules of eticut clean, Draco will be the one to make the rules for that now, other than the few things that Sirius already pointed out, he's the one that was smart enough to get you out of this situation in the first place, he knew what he had to do, and he stole some of my Gryffindor courage for a few hours and did so, if you have anyone to thank for getting you out of that mess it's him, so thank him, by letting him bend the rules that he wishes to. You need a clean slate, and this break is a great place to start cleaning it.


End file.
